1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular storage receptacles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage receptacle for subdividing a pocket in a vehicle door.
2. Description of the Background Art
Most vehicles today have pockets disposed in the lining of the door, for storage of personal items such as maps, recorded music, umbrellas, trash, and other user-selected items. However, when storing small items in these conventional pockets, it is very difficult to locate a small item in a large pocket, especially while driving.
When storing something relatively small such as sunglasses or eyeglasses, there is no need for a large space-consuming storage receptacle. Conventionally, sunglasses and eyeglasses have been stored in compartments within the roof console, the center console or the glove box.
However, when stored in these conventional locations, the glasses may be scratched or damaged from contact with other items placed within the sane area. When glasses are stored in a roof console, and a vehicle is left in the sun with the windows up, the glasses may become too hot for the user to immediately wear after they are removed from storage. Under extreme conditions, sunglasses may melt or warp if exposed to excessive heat.
A number of different storage devices are known for use in automotive doors. Examples of some of the known storage devices include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,453,760, 4,619,477, 5,733,060, and 6,116,672.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,672, issued in 2000 to Cannon et al. discloses an insert for placement in the map pocket of a vehicle door. In one embodiment, the insert of Cannon is a comparatively large device which fills substantially all of the space within the map pocket, and which has at least one partition formed therein, to subdivide the space into multiple compartments. In another embodiment of an insert according to Cannon'672, an adapter ring is provided for placement in the top of the door pocket, and various configured storage bins may be selected for placement in a standardized opening formed in the adapter ring.
Although the known storage devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for a storage receptacle which is usable to conveniently subdivide a vehicle door pocket, and which is configured to conveniently store glasses therein. A need also exists for a storage receptacle which only uses part of the storage space within the map pocket, and which leaves the rest of the space therein available for maps or other personal items.